Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) of a flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels 100 which are arranged in the form of matrix. Each pixel 100 consists of three unit pixels, that is, a unit pixel 110R for embodying a red (R) color, a unit pixel 120G for embodying a green (G) color, and a unit pixel 130B for embodying a blue (B) color.
The R unit pixel 110R includes a red electroluminescence (EL) device 115 including a red (R) light emitting layer, a driving transistor 113 for supplying a current to the red EL device 115, and a switching transistor 111 for switching the current supply from the driving transistor 113 to the red EL device 115.
The G unit pixel 120G includes a green EL device 125 including a green (G) light emitting layer, a driving transistor 123 for supplying a current to the green EL device 125, and a switching transistor 121 for switching the current supply from the driving transistor 123 to the green EL device 125.
The B unit pixel 130B include a blue EL device 135 including a blue (B) light emitting layer, a driving transistor 133 for supplying a current to the blue EL device 135, and a switching transistor 131 for switching the current supply from the driving transistor 133 to the blue EL device 135.
Conventionally, the driving transistors 113, 123, and 133 of the R, G, and B unit pixels 110R, 120G, and 130B of an OLED have the same size, that is, the same ratio W/L of the width W to the length L of the channel layer, and the order of the EL devices in the order of increasing luminous efficiency is B, R and G unit pixels. In the conventional OLED, since the sizes of the channel layers of the driving transistors 113, 123 and 133 in the R, G, and B unit pixels 110R, 120G, and 130B are same while the luminous efficiencies of R, G, and B EL devices 115, 125, and 135 are different from one another, it was difficult to embody the white balance.
In order to embody the white balance, a relatively small quantity of current should be supplied to the EL device having high luminous efficiency, for example, the green EL device, and a relatively large quantity of current should be supplied to the red and blue EL devices having lower luminous efficiencies.
Here, since a current Id flowing to the EL device through the driving transistor begins to flow when the driving transistor is in the saturation state, the current is expressed as follows.Id=CoxμW(Vg−Vth)2/2L  (1)
Therefore, one of the methods for controlling the current flowing to the EL device in order to embody the white balance is to make the size of the driving transistors of the R, G, and B unit pixels, that is, the ratio W/L of the width W to the length L of the channel layer different and then to control the quantity of the current flowing to the EL devices of the R, G, and B unit pixels. The method for controlling the quantity of current flowing to the EL device in accordance with the size of the transistor is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-109399. In this Japanese patent, sizes of the driving transistors of the R, G, and B unit pixels are formed differently in accordance with the luminous efficiencies of the EL device in each of the R, G, and B unit pixels. That is, the quantity of the current flowing to the EL device of the R, G, and B unit pixels is controlled by making the size of the driving transistor of the unit pixel to embody the green (G) having a higher luminous efficiency smaller than that of the driving transistor of the unit pixel to embody the red (R) or blue (B) having a relatively lower luminous efficiency.
Another method to embody the white balance is to make the dimensions of the light emitting layers of R, G, and B unit pixels different, which is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-290441. In the Japanese patent, same luminance is generated from the R, G, and B unit pixels by making the light emitting areas different in accordance with luminous efficiencies of the EL devices of the R, G, and B unit pixels. That is, same luminance is generated from the R, G, and B unit pixels by making light emitting areas of the R or B unit pixel having low luminous efficiencies larger than the G unit pixel having high luminous efficiency, relatively.
However, in the conventional method for embodying the white balance described above, the light emitting area of the unit pixel having low luminous efficiency among the R, G, and B unit pixels is made larger, or increasing the size of the transistor of the unit pixel having low luminous efficiency among the R, G, and B unit pixels. There occurs a problem that the area charged in each pixel is increased, and therefore it is not easy to apply the method to a high definition display.